Trials of Strength and Love
by deathgirlSRV
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if Aizen could control minds? Well, when Rangiku decides to invite a seemingly friendly Arrancar to Momo's welcome-home party, Aizen's deadly new power is revealed. Rated T. Many different pairings. The OCs are their children
1. Rangiku's News

"I…….miss……Momo….!" Toushiro cried softly in the embrace of his vice captain.

"It's okay to cry, captain….." Rangiku to soothe him. He had been a nervous wreck ever since Momo had been hospitalized because of the injuries she had sustained, due to the actions of her former captain, Sosuke Aizen.

"…it's….all…..my……fault…!" he whispered harshly, his tears wetting the robes of his lieutenant.

"Shh….you couldn't have changed anything that happened that day…….its not your fault…." She hugged him tighter. "Besides...you know she's getting released in a few days..." He nodded.

"….I……I'm…..sorry….you...had...to...see...me...like...this..." He fell asleep silently in her arms. She carried him to his bed. He needed sleep, he had been up almost every night since that day. He was usually at the hospital with Momo.

"If only she knew……." Rangiku whispered to herself as she laid the small boy onto his bed.

---

"Captain! Wake up!!" The blonde's large chest bounced above his head. He looked up at her, annoyed.

"I'm awake, I'm awake...! What is it..?"

"I have great news! Momo's getting out of the hospital early!!"

He sat up quickly. "What? When did you hear this??"

She smiled. "I heard it from Renji. He heard it from Kenpachi, and _he_ heard from the old man himself. C'mon!! We're gonna go meet her!!" She grabbed his arm and dragged him out the door.


	2. Momo's Release

"Look! Here she comes!!" Rangiku whispered excitedly. "Momo!" She hugged her quickly, then turned her toward the captain. He blushed.

"Momo…..I missed you…."

She hugged him. "I missed you too, my little Shiro-chan."

He looked up at her. "Hmph. I'm not little."

She giggled. "I know. You're a captain, and you're growing up fast."

He blushed brighter. "Momo…..I…." He struggled to speak. She looked confused.

"You........what?"

He quickly turned to Rangiku. "I…I can't..!"

She whispered back "You don't have to, not yet."

Her voice then became louder. "I know! Let's go to the human world to find Renji and those guys! They'll be happy to see you!"

"Alright!" Momo looked happy, and Toushiro couldn't help but smile.

"Okay, lets go."

---

They arrived shortly at the high school they knew to be Ichigo's. "Where _are_ they?" Rangiku crossed her arms childishly.

Toushiro sighed. "Try to find Ichigo's spiritual pressure, he's surely with Renji..."

Before they knew it, they had found the stubborn carrot-top, along with Renji, Ganju, Rukia, and Hanatarou. Then, with all the "hellos" and "welcome backs" out of the way, Rangiku proposed an idea.

"I say we go out to a bar and celebrate!! What do ya say??" The answer, even though Toushiro and Hanatarou argued against it, was eventually yes, so they headed down to the bar.


	3. At the Bar

They sat down near the counter. There were 2 bartenders, one male and one female. Rangiku ordered sakes all around. Everyone was soon chugging down their drinks, but Hanatarou and Toushiro refused.

"I c-can't..!" Hanatarou protested, looking frightened. "I….I'm underage..! And what will happen to me if I drink..?" Rangiku eventually got sick of this. She held him down and forced him to drink it. He sat back up dizzily.

"See, it's not so bad…" she said, almost laughing. He kept drinking it in small sips, visibly shaken.

Toushiro looked away. "I'm _not_ drinking!! Do you not remember what happened last time..?"

Rangiku smiled. "That was just an experiment, remember?"

*~*~*~*

It was just a few weeks ago. While he and Rangiku were talking, she started drinking sake. "You should *hic* try this stuff!"

"No." he answered flatly.

Quickly, when he wasn't looking, she slipped a bit of sake into his drink. He drank it and soon became extremely drunk, for he has a low tolerance for alchohol. To make a long story short, he revealed he liked Momo, said that size only matters where _he_ has it, and passed out with a high fever.

*~*~*~*

Snapping back to the present, Toushiro realized that Renji was holding him down. He struggled against Renji's grip, but couldn't get loose. Renji laughed and forced the sake down Toushiro's throat. Toushiro coughed and gasped, but was already dizzy. He sat up and kept drinking anyway.

"Alright," an already drunk Rangiku announced, "let's play truth or dare. Who's up for it?"


	4. Truth or Dare

"Truth or dare?" Rangiku asked Toushiro.

"Dare." he answered.

"Hmm…..I dare you to…..kiss Hinamori-san's cheek!!"

He blushed brightly. "O-okay." He crawled over to her and kissed her cheek gently. "M-Momo.......I....I love you..."

This time _she_ blushed. "I...I love you too..!"

They moved closer together until their lips touched. He licked her lower lip, begging for entrane. She let him in, and they were soon on the floor, holding each other.

Rangiku smiled. "Aww...well anyways........Renji! Your turn!!"

He smiled wickedly. "Alright. Ichigo! Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Hmm...I dare you to grab Rukia's boobs!!" He laughed.

The drunken teenager shrugged. "Okay." he said as he followed through on his dare. Rukia slapped him, but she couldn't help but laugh. She was blushing slightly.

He laughed too, his cheeks turning pink. "Okay Rukia, your turn."

She looked around "Rangiku! Truth or-"

"Dare!" Rangiku interupted.

"Okay. I dare you to expose yourself."

Rangiku laughed. "No problem." She opened her shirt for all to see, but eventually buttoned it back up. Rukia looked toward the captain, and found him laying ontop of Momo, with his shirt off. She turned away, blushing.

Rangiku saw too. "Looks like they might need a room...anyways, Hanatarou, your turn. Oh, and since I know _everyone's_ gonna pick dare, let's not even bother asking." Ganju whispered something in Hanatarou's ear. He then repeated aloud "I dare Renji to kiss Ichigo..!" They did, and it was HOTT.

A few more dares went by. Hanatarou kissed the female bartender. Ganju did some unbelievably awkward things to Hana, and some random guys said some bad things about it. He ended up in a large fight and was thrown out. Renji and Rangiku confessed their love for eachother and made out. Toushiro and Momo eventually rejoined the group, although they hadn't done anything exciting.

Rangiku sighed. "Well.....let's go crash at Ichigo's house. We'll do more stuff in the morning."

Rukia looked up. "No. We can't go, Not just yet..." They heard the door open and looked up with surprise at some sickeningly familiar faces.


	5. An Unexpected Guest

Momo hid behind Toushiro, who unsheathed his zanpakuto and stood up.

He swayed, and Rangiku slapped him. "Snap out of it!!"

The familiar brunette smiled. "We're not here to fight."

His silver haired companion nodded, smiling. "Just stay calm. Act like we ain't even here."

Toushiro sighed and turned to the others. "Alright, it's okay you guys. Just act normal, but stay on your guard."

Renji put his arm around her and nuzzled her cheek. Someone suddenly appeared behind them.

"Who's there?" Renji growled.

"Aaaauuu..." was the only answer that followed.

"That's just Wonderweiss..." The blonde boy's companion spoke, laying his hand carefully on the boy's head. His dark skin contrasted against the fair skin of his young partner.

"Get away!!" Renji snapped.

The boy cocked his head to one side. "G-get...a..way...?"

"Doesn't he understand?" Rangiku spoke up.

"He's very powerful, but I believe he's mentally challenged." Gin chimed in.

Rangiku pat his head. "Aww...he's so cute...!"

He rubbed against her like a lonely kitten. "Uwaahh..."

She held him. "Hey, Wonderweiss, how would you like to come home with us?"

He looked slightly confused. "H-how...long...?"

She smiled. "As long as you'd like." He looked at Kaname, who nodded.

"Go ahead, Wonderweiss we'll come get you later." Wonderweiss smiled and nodded.

"C'mon guys!! To the Kurosaki Household!!" Rangiku shouted as she pulled Wonderweiss onto her back and walked out, with everyone else close behind her.


	6. Toushiro's Capture

A loud knock on the door suddenly woke them from their slumber. The door swung open, and there, once again, stood the traitors. Aizen was smiling.

"Once again, we ain't here to fight ya." Gin spoke softly. "We're here to retrieve somebody..."

Rangiku sighed. "Yes...I know...you're here to get Wonderweiss, but can't he stay a bit longer...?"

This time, Aizen spoke. "Sure, but we're not here for him..."

Rangiku's expression changed. "Then...who are you here for...?"

Aizen laid a hand on Toushiro's shoulder. "We're here for this one."

"No!" Rangiku shouted at him, unsheathing her zanpakuto. "I won't let you take him!"

Toushiro put his hand up. "Stop. Don't fight because of-" he couldn't finish. Aizen knocked him unconscious, and threw him over his shoulder.

"Let's go." He ran off into the night with Kaname and Gin close behind.

Momo fell to her knees. "No...Shiro-chan..."

Rangiku looked up. "No...I'm going after him!!" Renji stood next to her. "I'm going to! Everyone else, stay here!!"

It seemed only seconds later that Kaname blocked their path.

"Move!" Rangiku ordered.

"It's no use..." he replied. "Don't even try to stop us. We'll give him back...we just needed some target practice. This wasn't _my _idea. It was Aizen-sama's. He needs the Espada to be strong enough to beat a captain. Besides, if and when I give the word, Wonderweiss will kill everyone in that house."

Rangiku gasped. "He...he wouldn't..."

"You don't know what he's capable of..." Tousen pointed out.

"Renji! Go back and make sure everyone stays safe!!" Renji nodded and took off running. Before she could say anything else, Tousen had disappeared into the darkness. Nevertheless, she kept running.

---

It had been about an hour when she finally saw something, or was it, someone. She crept nearer to it to see just what it was. She gasped as she noticed it was the form, no, body of a small child. A boy, his snow-white hair glowing in the moonlight. "Captain...!" she whispered sharply. She took another step toward him, but stopped, suddenly standing in a large, dark puddle. The stench stung her nose, and she suppressed a scream. It was blood. _His_ blood.


	7. The Captain's Return

"Aizen!" she screamed. "Show yourself!!"

He walked out from the shadows. "That was a good practice session, I now know the extent of our potential..."

"You bastard!! For what you have done, I'll never forgive you!!"

He slashed her with his sword faster than she could attack. She fell to her knees. "Damn it..." Her vision went blurry for moment, and as she gained back her composure, the captain, his robes still dripping with blood, stood up.

"Stop...fighting..." he panted.

"Hmph. I will soon return...but for now..." Aizen smiled and whispered, "stay alive." He was then gone, without a trace.

Before she could protest, Toushiro picked up Rangiku and ran back to the house. He set her down and collapsed, unconscious, and still bleeding, next to her. She quickly realized something was wrong.

There was screaming, and a loud explosion. She stood up and ran to find the source of. She could quickly a feel an intense spiritual pressure. Then, she saw him. Wonderweiss was standing, tears in his eyes, holding a growing ball of red energy. She ran to him and held him.

"Wonderweiss! It's okay! Calm down! There's no need for violence!" He was trembling in her arms. "I...sorry..." he managed to say. While Renji went to go to retrieve the captain, Rangiku felt someone appear behind her.

"Hiya.." Gin smiled.

"What the hell do you _want_?" Rangiku growled.

"I'm just checking on ya. I was gettin' worried..." He drew Shinsou, and pointed it at her. "How 'bout ya come practice with us? It'd be fun..!" He swung at her.

She closed her eyes and heard blood splatter to the ground, but felt no pain. She opened her eyes to find Wonderweiss standing in front of her, blood dripping from his chest and mouth. "Wonderweiss! No!" she screamed

"...N-no...she's...my...f-friend...!" he choked out. Gin vanished, and he collapsed, but Rangiku caught him. She carried him inside, and Hanatarou dressed his wound.

"It's bad...but he'll live."

---

"Shit...what'd they do to him?" Renji said, once Toushiro was safe and in healing.

"Target practice." Rangiku spat.

"They really did a number on him..." Hanatarou commented timidly as he cleaned Toushiro's wounds. "He lost a lot of blood...so he may be out for a bit..."

Rangiku sighed. "C'mon guys. Let's go relax. We need a break." They walked out of the room and she brewed tea for everyone.


	8. Close To Death

After a while, Rangiku sighed. "I need some air..." she said walking outside. "Aizen, I know you're there."

He appeared beside her. "You're sharp, as always..."

"What are you doing here?" she demanded quietly.

"I was just watching the show..." he smiled as if it was a joke.

"What show?" she said, confused.

"Well....you, trying to befriend a hollow....your young captain, strugglng so desperately to stay alive, but slowly failing.....shall I go on?"

Rangiku's hands balled into fists. "You sick bastard...get out of here. Leave."

He waved his hand at her. "Whatever you say...I'll still return..." He was then gone, and she sat down back inside.

---

It had been a few hours, and everything seemed peaceful. It was quiet, until Momo's screams broke the silence. She ran into the room, tears filling her eyes. "Rangiku!! Please help!! It...it's Shiro-chan!! He won't respond!!"

Hanatarou followed Momo back into the bedroom, and Rangiku was close behind.

"Captain!!" she screamed, "Wake up!! Show any signs of life!!"

Hanatarou, who was checking Toushiro's vitals, pulled his hands away, trembling. "H-he's not breathing!!"

Rangiku hit her captain's chest hard. "Breathe!!"

His eyes snapped open and he coughed violently, blood dripping from his mouth. Aizen's words repeated in Rangiku's mind.

_"...your young captain, strugglng so desperately to stay alive, but slowly failing...."_

"Momo! Hurry, do CPR!!" Rangiku said quickly.

---

Momo repeated it until he was breathing steadily.

"You okay?" Rangiku asked quietly.

"Yeah..." he wheezed. "I'm fine now, don't worry about me..." he coughed, and more blood ran down his chin.

Rangiku wiped it silently. "I'll leave you and Momo alone. I have to check on Wonderweiss."


	9. Betrayal?

"Renji, I need to talk to you…" Rangiku said, pulling him aside. "We need to send Wonderweiss home. It...it's just too dangerous to have him around.....but I....I just can't tell him..."

"I will, then." Renji sighed. "I never trusted him to begin with..."

They walked into the room that Wonderweiss was staying in. He looked up, happily. "Uwaah..." he smiled.

Renji walked over to him. "Wonderweiss, it's time for you to leave."

Wonderweiss frowned. "Na...ni...?"

Renji continued, showing his rage, "You're not welcome here!"

Wonderweiss threw him against the wall angrily. He then lifted Rangiku by her robes and threw her down. Her blood was on the floor. He touched it, and looked at his hands, smiling.

Suddenly Momo burst into the room, with Toushiro leaning on her for support. "We heard shouting and banging, so we came to check on-" They saw Wonderweiss.

"Fools..." he whispered as a cero blast grew in his hands.

Rangiku yelled to him. "Wonderweiss, stop! we're your friends, remember?" He quickly threw the mass of energy and held his head, screaming.

"Everyone, move!!" It hit the ground and exploded, but it seemed everyone had dodged it. Well.......not everyone.

Rangiku lay, wounded, where the explosion had hit.

"Rangiku!" Toushiro cried.

"Renji...are you there, Renji...?" she reached blindly toward him.

"Yeah..." he whispered. "I'm here."

"She's mostly just in shock...." Hanatarou said, trying to keep himself _and_ Renji calm.

Wonderweiss fell to his knees, tears filling his eyes. "R-ran...gi...ku...?"

Rangiku grabbed Renji's hand. "Ahh...death is so close, Renji..."

Renji and Toushiro tried to hold back their tears.

"Rangiku...you can't die on me..." Toushiro knelt beside her.

She laughed half-heartedly. "No fair...you were close..."

Wonderweiss crawled over to her. He began to try to heal her, but he had never done it before. Her wounds began to disappear, but they reappeared on him.

"Renji...? Wh-what's happening...? I'm scared Renji..." Rangiku was trembling.

"It's Wonderweiss...he's healing you..." he replied in amazement.

"No! Tell him to stop! I'm fine!" When her most severe wounds were gone, he stopped and passed out. "Wonderweiss!" she cried gathering him in her arms. "It'll be okay...Hanatarou!! Heal these wounds! Hurry, please!"


	10. Byakuya's Advice

As soon as Hanatarou had finished healing him, his eyes opened slowly. "Wha...?" he looked around, confused.

"You tried to kill us..." Rangiku said quietly.

"...I.......d-did...? Why...?" he looked frightened.

She turned to Renji. "He doesn't remember..."

"Could it be possible that Aizen is somehow controlling him..?" Toushiro looked puzzled.

Rangiku picked up Wonderweiss and laid him on the bed. "Everyone leave. He needs to rest." She was the last one to leave, and she locked the door behind her. "What can we do, Renji..? I'm so confused..." she said softly. He held her.

"Here." he said, handing her his soul pager. "Call Kuchiki-taichou with it. He'll know what to do." She took it from him slowly.

"Yes?" Byakuya answered expectantly.

"Hello, this is lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto of 10th Division. There is an Arrancar known as Wonderweiss staying here with us. He attacked us, passed out, and had no memory of it when he woke up. Is it possible that Aizen is controlling him?"

There was a slight pause, then he answered. "Knowing Aizen, yes, it is _very _possible. Who is involved?"

"Me, my captain Toushiro Hitsugaya, Hanatarou of 4th Division, substitute shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki, Momo Hinamori of 5th Division, your lieutenant Renji Abarai......and your sister, Rukia Kuchiki of 13th Division."

He quickly responded. "My advice to you would be to kill the hollow. Knowing Aizen he would retreat if his men were killed. He may return later, but it would give you more time. Contact me with any updates."

She nodded. "Yes sir, thank you sir." She hung up silently. She looked over at Renji, her eyes brimming with tears. "Renji," she whispered, "we have to kill him."


	11. Aizen's New Power

Rangiku unlocked the door and opened it slowly. "Wonderweiss?"

He was sitting on the floor, and he looked as if he had been crying. He looked up. "Aaauuu…?"

She sat down on the floor near him. "Do you want to hurt us?" she asked.

He shook his head. "..no...b-but...have...to..."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"...h-have...to...or...else..." he spoke quietly.

"Or else what?"

His voice then dropped to a whisper. "Aizen...in...my...m-mind..."

Rangiku threw a worried glance at Renji. "Come here, sweetie." she whispered, and he crawled onto he lap. He cuddled against her like lost child. "Do you hear voices in your head?" She too was now whispering. He nodded slowly. "Do you hear anything..?" He shook his head. She held him tightly. "How about now?" He cringed and held his head.

_"Kill her..."_ Aizen spoke softly from within his mind.

"N-no...!" he cried weakly.

Rangiku held him tighter. "Fight it, I know you can."

He cried out in pain as Aizen commanded him again.

_"Kill her..! Do it now..!"_

He began shaking in her arms.

"Concentrate on being here, with me, in my arms. Please...we're your friends...remember..?"

He fought harder against Aizen's power. Finally, Aizen released him, and he passed out on the floor.

"Well, let's not do that again. It's drained him of energy." Rangiku stroked his pale, freckled face.

Renji crossed his arms. "You heard the captain, he has to die."

Rangiku sighed. "Yes...I know..."

Renji jumped up. "I have an idea. Let's wake him up, and when Aizen takes over, we'll have him fight against him till he has no life left to fight with."

Rangiku let her tears fall. "Fine..."

"Hey Wonderweiss!! Wake up!!" Renji shouted at him. He woke up silently, but didn't move. He watched through heavy-lidded eyes as they spoke.

"No! Let him rest..." Rangiku whispered.

"He doesn't need rest!! He'll be resting soon enough..." Renji scoffed.

"It's not his fault that Aizen's controlling him!!" she pleaded with him.

"If I have to, I'll kill him now with Zabimaru...!!" he said, his hand on the hilt of his sword.

Wonderweiss had heard enough. "Aaahh..." he cried softly.

"What was that?" Renji asked suddenly.

"It's...Wonderweiss...are you awake, sweetie?" Rangiku knelt and held him again. "Are...are you alright dear...? Your shaking..."

Renji sighed. "He probably heard everything we said...we scared him..."

Then, as was expected, Aizen took hold of his thoughts, and ordered him to kill. This time, he was too weak to fight.

He tried stab Rangiku, but was pinned down by Renji."Fight it! We're your friends!! You can't hurt your friends!!" Wonderweiss struggled fiercely against him. Renji tightened his grip. "Stop!! Fight it, damn you!! Fight against Aizen!!" Wonderweiss screamed in agony and struggled harder as he fought against Aizen's will.

"Renji, stop! Let him be! He's in pain!" Rangiku cried.

Renji didn't listen. "You can do this!! We believe in you!!"

His struggling finally came to a stop, and his breathing slowed.

"Renji! Don't let him die, Renji!!" Rangiku reached toward the trembling blonde.

He shook his head. "It's too late for him...I'm sorry..."

Wonderweiss reached shakily toward her. "Th-thank.....you.....I'm.....free......n-now..." His hand dropped limply to the ground. His eyes darkened and slowly closed. Rangiku let the flood of tears roll down her face. Her body shook with silent sobs as Renji held her.

Toushiro opened the door. "What's going on in here? I heard shouting..." Rangiku pointed an unsteady finger at the body of the hollow.

"Oh captain! H-he's...dead..." she sobbed.

He looked over at Wonderweiss and shook his head. "I...I'm sorry..." he whispered.


	12. Wonder

Rangiku stood up unsteadily. "I...I need some air!!" she cried running out of the room. Toushiro followed her silently.

"There was nothing we could do..." Toushiro patted her back. She cried harder.

"I...I know...but I can't stand to look at him like that..!" Rangiku cried.

"What should we do with him now?" Toushiro asked

"He at least deserves a proper funeral. We'll do it tonight in Ichigo's backyard," Rangiku said. That night, they had a small funeral for the the boy. "At least he is free..." she sighed. Toushiro nodded.

"Help me close the coffin," her captain said as he reached up to grab the lid.

"Hai..." she replied softly. There was a faint thud as it closed, but another noise was suddenly audible. It sounded like something inside it was moving.

"Aauu..."

"What was that?" Rangiku seemed startled.

"Open it," Toushiro tried not to smile. She opened quickly and gasped.

His timid, magenta eyes stared up at her. He weakly pushed himself up and reached for her. "Ran..gi..ku....." he smiled sleepily as she picked him up. She carried him inside and laid him the bed they had prepared for him. He was soon fast asleep.

"Wonderweiss....." she cried softly in joy as she stroked his face.

"I'm going to bed. It's late. You should too." he turned and walked to his bed.

---

_Aizen smiled. "You belong to me......I am your master.......You will obey me......"_

Rangiku awoke in a cold sweat. It was nothing. Just a dream, she thought quickly. She walked outside and tried to steady her racing mind. Aizen appeared in front of her and extended his hand. She took it gently. He smiled and they disappeared into the night.


	13. Tricked

Toushiro sat up quickly. Something was wrong. Aizen was near. He forced himself to his feet and ran to his lieutenant's bed. It was empty. Gin was sitting beside it.

"If ya give us back the little one, then ya can have yer friend back." Toushiro nodded and Gin left quickly.

---

They met near Ichigo's school. Aizen watched in amusement as they pushed Wonderweiss forward. He glared at Aizen. Aizen merely smiled and let Rangiku walk to the front of the group.

"Hey guys. I missed you," she said as she walked toward Renji.

He hesitated. "Rangiku...."

"Yes...? What is it?" she looked confused.

"It's just that.......you've been with Aizen........I don't know if we can trust you right now...." Toushiro cut in.

"What?!" she growled and puched him in the jaw.

He steadied himself and looked up at her. "Matsumoto..?"

She drew her sword and pointed it straight at Renji. Hanatarou backed away from them. Ichigo drew his own sword.

"That's enough. Let's go," Aizen ordered. Rangiku nodded and left with Kaname and Gin. "Come Wonderweiss," he said, motioning to the blonde boy.

"No! You_....don't...._control......me..!" he shouted at his creator, who simply shrugged and left. "Gomen.....Tousen..sama...." his voice had dropped to a whisper as the traitors were out of sight.

Ichigo swung his sword back over his shoulder and sighed. "Let's go to Kisuke. He'll know what to do."

The others nodded and they quickly ran to the Urahara Shoten.


End file.
